


Call it a New Year's Resolution

by negickapologist (neganstonguething)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, happy new year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neganstonguething/pseuds/negickapologist
Summary: Everyone else is kissing, after all.





	Call it a New Year's Resolution

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little drabble I wrote to celebrate the new year with my favorite fandom. Hope y'all like!

It happens in the spur of the moment. Rick and Negan and all their friends from all their circles are gathered in Rick's living room, watching the ball drop on the television screen. The timer is counting down in big, bright, multicolored numbers, the ten shifting to nine, and then to eight.

Rick looks around. Glenn has Maggie's hand clenched tight in his own, and they're facing each other. Carol and Ezekiel are sitting next to one another on the couch, smiling warmly into each other's eyes. Aaron has his arms around Eric's shoulders from behind as they watch the screen. Rosita has Tara backed up against the wall nearest the front door.

"Get ready for the kiss!" Andrea cheers next to Michonne as the countdown hits five.

Rick feels Negan nudge him with his elbow. He turns to look up at the man, sees those eyebrows raised inquisitively. Rick knows what he's asking for.

As the voices on the television count down to three, and then to two, Negan places a hand on Rick's shoulder.

By zero, Rick has his arms around Negan's waist and their lips are pressed together.

They're just friends. But as cheers erupt around them and the television screams its 'Happy New Year's, they're not. Rick feels Negan's arms around his shoulders, tips his head up, and presses into the kiss. His chest erupts into excitement like a sparkler, and he swears he sees all the colors of the color wheel in the back of his mind.

When he pulls back, it's strangely silent. Tara and Rosita are still liplocked, and everyone else has their heads on their partners' shoulders or their arms around a lover's waist. Negan and Rick exchange glances.

They're just friends. But as Negan moves to stand behind Rick and curl his arms around his frame, Rick thinks they're not.

Call it a new year's resolution.


End file.
